fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Magic (Mangaholic13)
White Magic (白魔法 Shiro Mahō) is a Caster Magic. Description White Magic, also known as Purification Magic (精製の魔法 Seisei mahō), is a Caster magic that specializes in purifies and protects the body, mind, and soul of either the caster or others from malicious or diabolic influences. This magic can also weaken or harm mages who practice evil magic and demonic supernatural creatures, making users of this magic the natural enemy of Demons and Black Magic. This magic is said to originate from the practices of primative tribal mages who performed ritualist ceremonies to ward off evil and purify their dead. Despite this origin, as well as the religious themed names of its spells, White Magic's power comes from its caster's faith, whether or not that faith is religious in nature. Strengths White Magic's main strength lies in it's ability to negate, destroy, and protect against demons, the undead, and Black Magic. It is one of the only magics that can completely and reliably lockdown Black magic or reliably harm demons, making White Mages the best for fighting against demon cults and necromancers. Demons and undead are even more susceptible to the power of White Magic than Black Magic users, as White Magic is anathema to their entire being, even able to negate or weaken their innate magical powers, regardless of the nature of those powers. Weaknesses The biggest, and most glaring weakness of White Magic is its rather narrow focus on demons, undead, and Black Magic, meaning mages who specialize in White Magic are powerless if their opponent doesn't fall into any of those categories. Spells Canon Spells Purification Fanon Spells Cleanse: A powerful counter to spells such as Virus and demon's Anti-Ethernano Particles, this White Magic spell removes the taint of Black Magic from the target. Note, this will only remove a ongoing spell or effect, it cannot fix the damage that has already been done. Armor of Faith: This support spell fortifies the target(s) against the power of Black Magic and Curse, making it difficult for such powers to hurt them. Sanctuary: This White Magic spell requirers a lengthy, complex ritual to be performed before casting; but, if performed correctly, this spell creates an area which no demon can enter and Black Magic is powerless. Turn: This White Magic spell unleashes a blast of energy that inflicts damage on demons and Black Magic users. This spell damages its target by vibrating the caster's ethernano at the opposite frequency of the target's ethernano. Consecrate: Used by those who prefer to fight with either weapons or fists, this White Magic spell imbues either a weapon or the caster's body with the same kind of energy turn generates. Trivia This article is based on the canon White Magic first mentioned on Bickslow's Fairy Tail Membership card and later shown being used during the battle against the Weakness Soldiers. Since few details have been given, this article's created is using his own conjecture to make it into a usable magic. Mangaholic13 added undead and demons to the list of targets because of how white magic in video game RPGs often contains spells that damage demons and undead.Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Mangaholic13 Category:Support Magic